


Crazy

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: There's something about Jon that drives Richie crazy.And yet, he doesn't know what it is.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Crazy

There's something about Jon that drives Richie crazy. 

And yet, he doesn't know what it is. 

Maybe it's the way that Jon moves around on stage like he was born to perform up there in front of the crowds of thousands, or maybe it's how, even as they're stuck amongst people they don't know nor care about, Jon's slender fingers dance across Richie's back in a silent melody. Maybe it's the way that Jon sings like there's nothing holding him back, or maybe it's the way Jon seems to hold the world in his eyes. 

" _Or-"_ Jon whispers, grinning against Richie's neck. "Maybe you just really, really fucking like me." 

Richie smirks, and hands Jon the cigarette that they've been passing along to each other for the last five minutes, basking in silence. "Yeah, maybe." He agrees for lack of anything better to say. 

It's 1986, and they've made it. 

After years of dreaming and hoping and praying, they've finally made it, and they couldn't be happier. What had once upon a time been a mere aspiration was now their life, and though there was fear, and wonder as to what would come, nothing could destroy what they felt at that moment. 

"Whatever. You still drive me crazy." Richie says, taking the cigarette back and squinting up at the dull sky. 

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" Jon asks. 

Richie smiles, and finds Jon's hand to take within his own. "Definitely a good thing." 


End file.
